


J Stands for Junmyeon (and Jealousy)

by latesleeper



Series: and they were neighbors *gasp* [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baekhyun won't come for their relationship so rest assure lol, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesleeper/pseuds/latesleeper
Summary: Junmyeon knows his boyfriend is built like a wonderland, but that doesn’t mean their new neighbor is allowed to ogle at him.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Series: and they were neighbors *gasp* [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150226
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	J Stands for Junmyeon (and Jealousy)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on **Ticket #136** and related to **B Stands for Baekhyun (and Breaking Free)** , but could be read as a stand-alone as well!
> 
> I just knew the moment I saw both prompts that I wanted them all as neighbors, so here it is, some neighbors au for you!

Today was supposed to be the long awaited break day for Junmyeon. He just finished his novel deadline yesterday, and he has pushed every schedule to the next week just so he can sleep all day long at the weekend, but of course the world is going against him because he woke up to a commotion from the apartment next door. He vaguely remembers his landlord telling them there would be a new occupant soon, but he didn’t know it would be _today._

“Babe, are you awake?”

Junmyeon doesn’t budge from the bed. “No.”

He can hear Chanyeol quietly laughing at him.

“Fine, I’ll just eat this wonderful breakfast that I made alone.”

Now _that_ gets Junmyeon’s attention, as he turns around rather quickly and sees Chanyeol holding a small table on his hands with a bunch of things that come with it—a stack of pancakes, some sausages and eggs, and a delicious looking coffee on his favorite totoro mug.

“We are having breakfast in bed?” Junmyeon gasps, “Is today supposed to be a special day?”

Chanyeol smiles gently as he settles on the bed with him. “I just wanted to make something for you, since you have worked hard for the past couple of days.”

“I sure did,” Junmyeon unconsciously pouts, “Never again will I procrastinate on my novel.”

“Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that everytime you finish a new series— _aw!_ Don’t hit me!” Chanyeol lets out another yelp when Junmyeon slaps his arm again, “Geez, you’ll spill the coffee if you keep moving—”

It happens so fast that Junmyeon totally missed the mug slipping from the table. He shrieks in horror when Chanyeol hiss as he catches the mug, most of the hot coffee had spilled into Chanyeol’s shirt and pants. 

“Oh no, quick, go to the bathroom and take off your clothes! If not, it will burn!” Junmyeon quickly grabs the empty mug and pushes the table away from them.

“I’m fine—”

“Just go!” 

Chanyeol looks apologetic when he heads to the bathroom, as if he was the one who ruined their moment. Junmyeon follows behind and sees Chanyeol in front of the sink, looking at his slightly reddish abdomen. “Are you okay? Anything’s hurt?”

“It’s fine. I just got a lil bit burned in here,” Chanyeol pokes at his stomach, “And here,” then his thigh.

Junmyeon can’t help but frown at the sight. He usually loves seeing Chanyeol naked, but not like this. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine—” his words suddenly get cut by the ringing of their intercom, “Who’s that?”

Junmyeon shrugs. “Let me check.” 

He peeks at his intercom and sees a man he doesn’t recognize in front of the camera. He immediately clicks on the intercom. “Yeah, who’s there?” 

The stranger starts waving to the camera. _“Hello! I’m your new neighbor! Do you mind if I bother you for a bit?”_

“Oh, sure. One second!”

Junmyeon heads straight to the front door, and the first thing he sees after opening a door is a man who’s looking at him weirdly, before bowing at him. Junmyeon instinctively looks down on his clothes and realizes that he only comes out in his striped pajamas.

“Ah. Sorry, I don’t look… presentable.”

“No, don’t worry! You look just fine!” the man assures him, although Junmyeon still finds himself brushing his hair just in case he still has bed hair, “Anyway, I’m Byun Baekhyun. I’ll be living next door from now on, please take care of me.”

“I’m Kim Junmyeon, nice to meet you, Baekhyun-ssi.”

“Um, I have something for you. I hope you like cookies,” Baekhyun says as he gives Junmyeon a bag with a pretty bow on it.

“Of course, who doesn’t like it?” Junmyeon chuckles. He can eat it for brunch with Chanyeol later.

“Are you living alone, Junmyeon-ssi?”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “No, I’m living with my boyfriend. He’s in the bathroom right now.”

“Aah, I see. If I knew, I would have brought more cookies….” Baekhyun trails off, suddenly looking dejected.

“No, it’s fine! It’s more than enough!”

“I’m glad then—” Baekhyun suddenly looks as if his brain gets short-circuited, and Junmyeon turns around to find his boyfriend, still only wearing his underwear, walking out of the bathroom. He must have gone out to get clean clothes to wear.

“Chanyeol!” Junmyeon shouts out reflexively.

Chanyeol turns at him, and the moment he sees Baekhyun, he yelps while trying to cover up himself, then runs to the direction of their bedroom.

It’s too late, though, because from the dreamy look on Baekhyun’s eyes, Junmyeon knows that the man already got a good look at his boyfriend—at his big guns, chiseled abs, tight butt, everything!

Junmyeon is usually anything but a jealous boyfriend, but seeing the new neighbor blatantly checking Chanyeol out just sets something ablaze inside of him.

He clears his throat, folding his arms across his chest. “Excuse me, but you look like you’re about to drool or something.”

Like a kid who gets caught stealing, Baekhyun looks alarmed as he looks upon Junmyeon. “Oh God, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to take a look. Uhh, I’m just gonna back now! Have a good day, Junmyeon-ssi!”

And just like that, Junmyeon is left alone. He closes the door and finds Chanyeol in the living room, already wearing a new set of clothes.

Junmyeon takes a seat beside him, grumbling under his breath. 

“What did you say?”

“Did you know that the neighbor was ogling at you?”

“Huh? He was?”

“Yeah. I was about to grow a fang and bite him, but then he said he didn’t mean to and run off.”

“Aww, you were jealous? I should have seen it.”

Junmyeon snorts. “You weirdo.”

“You can’t blame me. You’re hot when you’re mad,” and Chanyeol has a gall to wink at him.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes. It’s hard to stay mad when your boyfriend is such a dork. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, babe. Let’s eat, shall we?”


End file.
